<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitch? by Nichtigkeit_4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864113">Bitch?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtigkeit_4/pseuds/Nichtigkeit_4'>Nichtigkeit_4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtigkeit_4/pseuds/Nichtigkeit_4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Reid can't get that one, very specific sentence out of his head? And what if Morgan wants to get to the bottom of it? - S.1, Ep. 7 / [Morgan/Reid]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All my stories have been translated from German to English. Since English is not my native language, translation errors may occur. But I hope that they are not too serious. If you notice any, feel free to tell me.</p><p>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reid: "Are you hacking into the government’s HMO database? Is that legal?"</p><p>Garcia: "Of course not. We’ll both go to prison and you’ll be someone’s bitch“ </p><p>Reid: "Really?"<br/>
(Season 1 Episode 7)<br/>
_________________</p><p>The case was finally over and we all left the conference room. We were still shocked by the fact that Karl Arnold had killed eight families. We had assumed there were only two and that was bad enough for us. But - as hard as it had to sound - there was nothing we could do about it. It had happened and we knew that Arnold would get a fair punishment for it. That didn't make it any better from my point of view, but at least no other family would suffer the same fate as the others.</p><p>"Hey Pretty Boy, you need a ride home?", I suddenly heard Derek's voice next to me asking while he was patting me on the back. I just nodded. Because if I'm being honest, I didn't really feel like taking the train home right now. I wondered why I still didn't actually own a car.</p><p>"Well, come on", he said and walked ahead towards the exit. I waved goodbye to the others and followed Morgan to his car. We were silent on the way there, and not even in the car did I say a word. And yet it was not an uncomfortable silence. I enjoyed sitting next to him and watching him drive. And yes! I really watched him driving! But at the same time I drifted off into a completely different world. In my mind only this one word was still circulating. "Bitch".  That was crazy! How could Garcia think that if I ever went to prison, I'd be somebody's bitch? Did I really look that feminine? Because that's what it had to be. In prison it was always the small and young men who were simply chosen as passive party, whether they wanted to or not. Was I not man enough?</p><p>I almost actually laughed at myself. Me and manly? Well, if that was the case, then Morgan must be a god! I was nothing compared to him. I was nothing compared to anyone. How frustrating.</p><p>But maybe I should reconsider prison. Because at least then I'd have sex in the first place! And as much as I hated myself for that thought, I had to admit it was true. I lived already so long abstinent that I had the feeling to burst soon! And actually sex had never been a big issue for me. Until I came to BAU and met a very special person. I was now 26 years old and had not had sex for exactly five years, eight months and 19 days! And once again I hated myself for still knowing it so well! I wondered how I had held out for so long. Oh yes, there was my right hand. - I would have loved to just push myself off the next bridge!</p><p>"Pretty Boy? Hey, earth to genius! Come in!", Morgan's voice tore me out of my thoughts and I immediately drove up startled. I looked at him and he started to laugh. Must have been my stupid look.</p><p>"I just wanted to ask you whether it would be best to turn right here now, or the next one first" – I looked around for a moment to get my bearings again. – "Next", I answered and leaned back in my seat.</p><p>"What were you thinking about that you had just passed out like that", Morgan then asked me after it had been quiet between us again for a moment. I pondered for a minute what to answer and then decided for the truth. Well, half.</p><p>"I've been thinking about something Garcia said to me today", I said, thinking for a moment that our conversation was over, but Morgan seemed far too curious for that.</p><p>"And that would be?", he asked further and in the meantime turned right. I just shook my head.</p><p>"It was no big deal." – "What?  Was it something dirty, or why won't you tell me? All the statistics you have in your head you always want to share with me" – "That's different. Statistics are facts. And those facts have nothing to do with my personal life" – "So what Garcia said was about your personal life?" – Shit! Now I had given myself away! How could you be so stupid as a profiler? What could I say? I couldn't just tell him the fact that I was already so sexually frustrated that I thought about going to prison to be a slave! For God's sake! I was insane!</p><p>"No, it wasn't about my private life" – Actually that was true. Because Garcia wasn't hinting at anything, I was hinting at my private life. So I wasn't lying to Morgan.</p><p>"Then what? If it wasn't about your personal life, you can tell me" – "And what if I don't want to?" – "Then I'll make you." – Now Morgan was laughing and smartly parked in a spot right outside my apartment.</p><p>"You're not doing that", was all I replied and unbuckling my seatbelt so I could get out right after. Slowly this conversation was becoming too stupid. It was none of his business what I talked about with Garcia.  And if I didn't want to tell him, then he should respect that! But I guess he thought this was all a joke. But for me it was not.</p><p>I opened the door of the car and got out, only to discover that Morgan had got out of the car as well and was now walking around him.</p><p>"Oh, come on! I am totally curious! And I won't tell anyone for sure. But since it's not about your private life, there's nothing to tell" – For God's sake! I'd never seen Morgan like that! Why did he insist on knowing so much? It was just not like him! Besides, it got on my nerves! Maybe I should just tell him the truth and make him stop! 'Hey, Morgan, you know what? I am sexually frustrated and I would love to have you in my bed. You want to satisfy me?' Well, that's not gonna happened!</p><p>"This is getting too childish", I just said, turning my back on him to unlock the front door, but Morgan stopped me.</p><p>"You know I'm going to bug you until you tell me, don't you?", he asked me suddenly and grinned mischievously. What had happened to him? Why did he behave like that?</p><p>"Morgan, please! It's been a long day, a lot has happened and I'm tired" – Besides, I was about to get rid of this unpleasant pull in my loins.</p><p>"Then just tell me and I'll leave", he replied, which made me sigh. All right! At least then he would finally leave me alone.</p><p>"She said that if I went to prison, I would become someone's bitch there. Are you happy now?" – With those words I was finally going to dedicate myself to my front door, but once again Morgan stopped me.</p><p>"And what made you think about that?" – "You said you'd leave if I told you" – "I lied" – Was it really supposed to be that easy? He just said he lied and then I'd tell him my heart? Why shouldn't it be?<br/>

"All right, I'll only say it once! And please, leave me alone with it then! Yes, I have thought about it! Why? Because I haven't had sex for so long that not even my eidetic memory can remember! Now laugh at me. Make fun of me.Talk about how I can't get anybody.  Go ahead!“ – I had actually spoken in such a rage that I had gestured wildly with my hands. And just then I realized that not only Morgan was acting strangely. There was something wrong with me, too. That must have been the result of this exhausting day and the fact that I wanted to have someone lying next to me again.  I was sick of being alone! And it wasn't just about the sex for me. I just wanted someone I could have a relationship with. A serious relationship! And since I was always unlucky and couldn't find anybody, Morgan had to poke around in the wound! Thanks, insensitive bonehead!</p><p>"Why should I joke about it or laugh at you?", Morgan suddenly asked me unusually seriously and looked me firmly in the eye.</p><p>"Well, because you joke about everything. Last time you also made fun of me for not having dates, I expected you to be even more joking about this" – "Do you really think I'm that mean? Not even I joke about that" – "Well, that's very uplifting", I said soberly and then finally unlocked my front door.</p><p>"Reid?", Morgan suddenly stopped me again and I turned and looked at him. I didn't say anything, I just waited for him to say something more.</p><p>"Can I come up?" he asked me. I was surprised he asked me that. For a moment I wondered whether I should nod or shake my head. I didn't know exactly what had made me answer. And had I known then what consequences it would have, and that this would be the beginning of something much bigger, I would not have hesitated another second. I nodded and held the door open for him. We went upstairs to my apartment together. And when Morgan took the first step into my apartment, our fate was already sealed.</p><p>I had not known until then the extent of my feelings for Morgan. Nor did I know that there was any chance of a response. Nor did I know what this would lead to. I didn't know what Morgan was doing in my apartment In fact, at that moment, I knew nothing. There was just my feeling. My feeling that told me to just nod and consider myself lucky to have him around a little while longer, even though he was always asking those stupid questions. Even though a few seconds ago he had driven me crazy.</p><p>And as I said, my answer, my nod, was the beginning of something much bigger. Something wonderful. It was the beginning of our relationship, the beginning of an incredible night. And who did I have to thank for all this? Exactly! One stupid line! Because if Garcia had never come up with that line, I don't think it would have happened.</p><p>It wasn't until afterwards that I found out the reason for his extremely odd behavior. It was that Morgan had known from the beginning what Garcia and I had been talking about. Garcia had told him about our conversation, excited that I had supposedly tried to make a joke. And she also told him about my telltale "really" that I had spoken. Garcia was the one who told Morgan to get to the bottom of it. And I was glad of that. Because on second thought, the prospect of being a bitch to some criminal was not so exciting. The only man I would ever let get close to me again was Derek Morgan. I was sure of it.</p><p>20.03.2012</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>